


From The Perspective Of An Outsider

by MissLiddel



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiddel/pseuds/MissLiddel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gustav contemplates the connection that the twins have while his bandmates are away on vacation.</p>
<p>Watching the twins interact was as entertaining as any TV program, and sometimes, more so. They were magnetically charged, no matter how far away one could travel, eventually the two would end up side by side. And they were always, always touching.</p>
<p>Gustav knew that this was a defense mechanism left over from childhood. They'd desperately needed each other back then. When Gustav'd first met them, they were still possessively clinging to one another, always defensive, and always touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Perspective Of An Outsider

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this When the twins took their first Maldives Vacations, I think.
> 
> I do not own Tokio Hotel.

Gustav shook his he as he looked at the pictures of his band mates on vacation that the magazines had printed. He didn't think anyone needed to see Bill in those black shorts, no matter how big a fan they were of the band. He was sure that Tom had destroyed them by now. 

Gustav didn't see why the paparazzi felt the need to photograph every single second of the twin's life, they shared more than enough of it with their fans. He knew the fans were fascinated by the kaulitz brothers, and he could under stand that. He himself was fascinated by them. 

Watching the twins interact was as entertaining as any TV program, and sometimes, more so. They were magnetically charged, no matter how far away one could travel, eventually the two would end up side by side. And they were always, always touching.

Gustav knew that this was a defense mechanism left over from childhood. They'd desperately needed each other back then. When Gustav'd first met them, they were still possessively clinging to one another, always defensive, and always touching. 

It had slowly went away as their fame increased, but even now, Gustav could still see it. They still needed it, not to protect each other from the hate of their past schoolmates and teachers, but from the public's scrutiny. The need to defend each other was permanently ground into every fiber of their being.

Tom was always the first to insult Bill's newest fashion choices, but was also the first to defend him if someone else did the same. And Though Bill was very open about believing in true love, he'd always come to Tom's defense when his twin was labeled a shameless womanizer.

Watching Bill and Tom sometimes made Gustav wish he'd been born a twin. Being on the road could be lonely, even when traveling with your best friends. It wasn't just wanting someone to sit and talk with, he could do that with anyone, it was having someone that knew your very soul that Gustav envied.

He had his sister, who knew his character well enough to guess what he would do or say, but Bill and Tom KNEW what the other was going to do or say.

Gustav smiled as he pictured Bill tricking Tom into letting him go out in public with him while wearing the tiny black shorts the paparazzi had caught him in. That in itself showed how much Tom cared for his brother. Gustav didn't really understand all the aspects of the relationship between twins; he was an outsider in their world of ESP and anti-solitude, but he could appreciate it.

They'd only been apart for a week, but Gustav was already missing his band mates. The quiet was nice, and he'd enjoyed it all week, but he WAS a rock star after all. He dug in his pocket until he found his phone and pulled up Tom's number, he was more likely to answer his phone. He figured he'd call and catch up with the twins, call his sister, and then see if Georg was in the mood for some fun.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Gustav, Georg!" Bill called as he spotted his friends.   
"Hey guys!" Georg greeted. Bill threw himself at them as they got within grabbing distance, his long arms allowing him to throw his arms around both at the same time.

"Good to see you guys." Gustav managed.

"Alright, let them breath, Bill." Tom tugged at the back of his brother's shirt. Bill gave his band mates one final squeeze before letting them go. Tom threw one arm around each of his friends in turn, and patted their back in a much more many hug. 

"I missed you guys so much! I even missed your smell, Georg." Tom snorted. 

"He must still be lightheaded from flying."

"No, I'm serious! Next year lets all go on vacation together!" The younger Kaulitz insisted.

"That defeats the whole purpose of a vacation." Tom smacked his younger brother on the back of the head. 

"Ow! Why're you so abusive, Tom? I'll tell the magazines that you hit me!"

"We're celebrity brothers, not a celebrity couple, they won't care," Tom said, pushing his brother in the direction of the baggage claim. "Let's get our luggage." Gustav shook his head. He really had missed the twins. He never could breath easily when either one of his friends was far away. He always worried they wouldn't come back. He was just too used to having them in the next room, or right beside him.

"So Bill, your complexion's finally decided to join the living?" Georg teased as he peered at the little skin that was visible beneath Bill's hood and sunglasses. 

"My skin is exactly the same tone as it was when I left!"

"I really wouldn't doubt it. Although, with all the sun screen he put on, I think he might have gotten whiter." Tom commented as he grabbed his suitcases. Gustav laughed as he lifted one of Bill suitcases. 

"Don't tell him that, Georg. We won't be able to get him out of the house until the tour if he thinks his skin's gotten any darker."

"Why are you guys so mean to me? I changed my mind, I don't want to go on vacation with any of you. In fact, I'm starting a solo career." Bill said, nose in the air as he strode off toward the parking lot.

"Diva!" His twin called after him.

"Bill, you don't know where we parked!" Georg called, through his laughter. Bill hadn't gone far before he let his brother fall into step beside him. Gustav smirked. They could spend every day together for 19 years, go on vacation together, and still not be sick of each other. The twins really were something.

He wondered if every set of twins were like that. The Kaulitzs had been the only pair he'd ever known. Maybe that's why he'd found them so Intriguing.

"Gustav, hurry up, or we're leaving you behind!" Tom called.

"Not while he's got my suitcase we're not!" Bill protested. Gustav shook his head and jogged to catch up to the threesome ahead of him.


End file.
